


Crazy Kids in a Broken Town

by SuperPhangirl



Series: The New Generation [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Amputee Butters!, Candy and Luna were gonna be next, Eric is bitter, F/F, F/M, Im sorry if you dont like this, Kenny will probably not die, Kid Centric, M/M, NO SMUT ITS ABOUT THE CHILDREN, Other, Rape is implied but isn't explicitly written, Slow To Update, The Poly sons, The girls were underage, The ocs are just their kids and my new kid from phone destroyer, They play superheros, This is very Skylar centric, all of the adults are like 30, but the others are just as important, chapters very in length, eric is a single dad, everyone is slightly ooc, heidi dumped his sorry ass, hope you enjoy!, it's very vauge but he only diddled nelly's daughter, kinda polyship centric, some kisses from the adults though, stuff is implied though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPhangirl/pseuds/SuperPhangirl
Summary: Growing up in a shitty hick town can be pure hell. But when your going through the perils of childhood and growing up. Life can actually get better.Rated T for swearing and inuendos





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! It's been a hell of a long time since I actually wrote something on here! So I hope you enjoy :)  
> (This is a world building/ Character introduction chapter)

     In an old rundown town a group of kids are all seated in a basement. One girl stood at the front of the group. Lacey Cartman gazed up at her peers "Well you guys we have to write up our character sheets. So get to it." She sat back town as a chorus of pencils hitting paper. The first on to finish was Candy McCormick. Her head shot up as she dropped her pencil and put her paper in the middle of the table. As they finished the others slid their papers to the middle. "Okay." Lacey said "Everybody up. We are going to introduce ourselves! I'll go first" She stood and struck a hand on hip pose. "I am **Catscratch!** " She smiled and motioned toward Candy.

   "Ohwhuh?" She said looking up. "OH! Okay!" She gave an awkward smile "By day I am Cassandra Elizabeth McCormick, and by night I turn into the powerful **Professor Mystery**!" She smiled again shoving her fist in to the air as if she was trying to punch the sky. She turned her head to look at the girl next to her in a cheery tone she said "Your Turn Gavri!" The ginger girl beside her glanced up She smiled and turned to the others.

   "Okay so I am **The Floral Faith**! I will cause the flowers to grow beneath your weary feet. The wind to blow through you hair the..." 

   "We get it Gavriella." Luna Tucker said rolling her eyes. Gavri look sheepishly at the group.

   "To put it simply, I'm a healer." She turned to Skylar. "Go ahead Skye."

   "Um.. Okay so I am  **The Sugurnaut** I use the power of sweets to get me sugar high so that I can pack a more powerful punch!" Her lisp hung heavy on her voice and a firm smile sat perched on her face. 

   "Guess it's my turn." Luna said rolling her eyes "I am  **Super Nova** I have the power of the galaxy or something." She turned "So whose next?"

   "I'll go" Natalie Turner muttered "Okay so I am the almighty  **Love-Struck**! I can charm enemy's to fight on our side!" She blew a kiss to no one in particular. Keiko Lin-Cho Smiled as she held a stance.

   "I AM **Lotus-Blossom**! A flower of stealth that you'll never have seen coming! Not until it's to late!" She shot off a wink to the group and resumed a normal stance. Jennifer Thompson-Rivera looked at her friends.

   "I am  **Sonic Scream** I have singing powers." She sat down quickly and quietly. The others sat down as well Lacey smirked at the group. She opened her mouth to speak when the basement door opened and footsteps pounded down the steps. 

  "Lacey hun it's time to get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow." Her father said. He was halfway down and after he spoke he turned and walked back up the stairs. Lacey sighed and told her friends to head home and that they would meet tomorrow after school. The kids all filed up the stairs. Saying their goodbyes to Cartman as they exited the basement. Skylar walked out of Lacey's house her backpack slung over her shoulder. Her shoulder pieces and gloves sat inside of a duffel bag slung over her arm. She scraped her feet along the pavement as she walked. Shooting a text that she was on her way home. It would just be her and Scott tonight. Clyde was visiting Token and Nichole in Washington D.C. to help Token propose, and Jimmy was on a comedy tour for a few more weeks. Skylar sighed and gazed at the sky. Dark clouds rolled on the horizon

  "Damnit." She muttered, as it began to downpour. She continued to scruff her feet as she walked down the side walk. Why did she have to live so far away from Lacey. She regretted not asking Gavriella for a ride. They did live about a block apart. It also would have made her life a lot easier. She heard a car horn throwing her out of her thoughts. She turned wide-eyed and saw a car pull over. the window rolled down Tweek Tucker sat in the driver seat. He look at her

  "Do you need a ride Skye?" He asked. Worry casted his face like a shadow. Skye smiled an almost faint smile.

   "Yes please." She said almost in a whisper. Tweek nodded. Motioning his head toward the back of the car. Skye nodded and got in. "Don't you live on the other side of town though?" Skye asked.

   "Yeah, but I let Scott borrow one of my coffee makers, and he said that I could come get it after I closed up for the day." Tweek said. "Seatbelt on?" He glance at her through the mirror. She gave a quick nod. Tweek pulled out from the curb. "So what did you do at Lacey's?" He asked as he turned a corner.

   "We're playing superhero's." Skye said looking down at her hands that stayed poised in her lap. Tweek hummed in reply. 

  "How's Scott feeling. He mentioned he was using the coffee maker for tea." 

 "He's got a small cold. He said he'd be fine" Skye muttered.  Tweek nodded. 

 "That's good. At least it's nothing deadly. He said with a chuckle. Skye laughed in reply. Tweek pulled into the driveway of an older looking house (Clyde's childhood home) "Here we are, 2201 West Bonanza Street." Tweek said turning off the car. He exited the car and opened the door for Skye. She slid out of the car and began walking to her front door. She pulled out her key and pushed the door open. 

  "DAD I'M HOME!" Skye yelled "TWEEK'S HERE TO GET HIS COFFEE MAKER!" "He's probably sleeping." Skye said. "Just go get the maker. It's on the counter." She dropped her school bag to the floor. Tweek went off to get the coffee maker. Skye sighed again. She walked over to the couch and flopped down. Tweek walked by with the maker. gave a quick thanks and goodbye then shut the door behind him. Once the headlights faded from the driveway. Skye walked into the kitchen and grabbed a little baggie of animal crackers and sat back down. Once she finished she went upstairs to her bed room and went over to her dresser a pulled out a pair of pajamas. She walked out of her room and peeked into her parents room. She gently opened the door. She snuck into the room and Scott was sprawled out across the bed sleeping peacefully. Skye smiled and leaned down pressing a kiss to his forehead. She turned and walked out of the room.  

 A sigh laced up out of her throat. She wandered down the hall back to her own room. She plugged in her phone, and laid down. She quietly fell into a long sleep. She dreamed of being a superhero and saving the town from evil. In her sleep. Skylar smiled.

 


	2. Today We Study Hard, Tommorrow We Change The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which school is hell to our darling kids, and Skylar finds out that she likes her Super Best Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW my second one today! I'm so into this right now!

   The alarm clock buzzed and the melody of a song blared form her speakers. Skylar turned and slammed her hand onto the off button. She rolled out of her bed. She turned on her phone and opened up her music app. She selected her favorite playlist. She allowed it to shuffle. A catchy beat bounced out of her Bluetooth speaker. Skye danced around her room. She twirled over to her dresser. She fished out a pair of jeans singing along with the song 

_Why me? I just wanna see! Don't you know that I'm a hip-hop queen of rock and roll dream? It's all bling bling  I'm the star of the scene well check me out. See what I'm all about!_

  She fished out a graphic t-shirt, humming as she pulled it on. pulling up her jeans she tied on a pair of sneakers. Her t-shirt had her favorite movie "Carrie" on it. She grabbed her hair brush and sang loudly as she brushed her curls into a ponytail.

  _I'm the one that you want the can't have. The girl that you call who doesn't ever call back. Just look at me I've got everything! But then I woke up._

  She fished out her makeup bag (Given to her by BeBe) and applied what she could. She smiled at herself. She grabbed he phone, and earbuds. Pulling out a hoodie with a green M on it. She pulled it over her head and smiled. She walked down stairs. Her dad wasn't up yet-Not that she was surprised-so she had to make herself breakfast as usual. She popped some pop tarts into the toaster and grabbed her school bag. She grabbed her pop tarts and exited her house. Texting her dad that she left. She ate her well deserved breakfast as she walked down to the bus stop. She met Gavriella and her older brother Seth. Candy and Gavri were talking about something as Skye walked up to her Friends smiling as she did "Hey guys!" Skye said the three hummed in reply.

   "Did you study for the science test today?" Gavri asked turning to Skye and Candy. Skye's eyes widened Candy nodded 

   "Wait...there was a test today?" Skye said shock diming her eyes. Gavri nodded and Candy gave her a confused glance Skye facepalmed. "Shit I totally forgot. I've been taking care of my dad because he's been sick."

    "Well at least its during fifth period so you'll probably have time to study during homeroom. I can take you over it if you like." Gavri smiled. Skye hummed in response and gave a nod as the bus pulled up to the stop. The kids walked to the back of the bus and sat down. The ride was filled with studying and reviewing. Once they got off Candy met up with Luna and the two walked in together. Fingers laced together, Luna pressed a small kiss to Candy's forehead. Skye sighed as she and Gavriella walked in to the large elementary school before them. They entered their home room. There Gavri took Skye over the notes again. By the fourth run through Skye knew it like the back of her hand.

   "Okay class I'm going to take attendance now." The teacher said. Skye rolled her eyes. This sucked. She hated homeroom. Frankly it was boring as hell. This was the period that the teacher would drone on and on about unimportant things. It seemed to drag on forever. A note landed in the corner of her desk. She opened it and inside written in Lesley's handwriting was a note only with the words " _I'm so bored_." Skye wrote a quick " _Same_ " and handed the note off to Lesley. The two passed back and fourth for the last few minutes. The first bell scared them from their thought. "Alright your heading to first period." The teacher called. The students filed out and off to their first class Skye walked beside Gavri The two spoke with smiles and laughs. Skye felt safe around Gavri. After all they were Super Best Friends like Gavriella's fathers once were. 

  "So if I'm being honest I think you are ready for that fifth period test." Gavri said a toothy grin plastered her pale freckled face. Skye nodded in agreement. The two girls laughed as they approached Skye's first class. "See you fourth period Skylar!" Gavri said with a smile as she turned and walked away. Skylar felt a chill down her spine as Gavri walked away. Maybe it was her mass of hair. Her reading class was actually kind of good. The teacher was actually trying to be helpful today. When the bell rang everyone ran to their elective classes Skylar had to walk alone to these. It made her a little petty. She watched as Candy and Lune walked down the hall hand in hand. It made her blush with a slight jealousy. She didn't like either of them in that way but yet she still somehow wished it was her walking hand in hand with some one. By the time she got to fifth period she was fuming for reasons not even she knew. Gavri tried to ask her but she got no reply. By the end of the test Skye was pretty sure she had failed. But she really didn't care. Sixth period was science. The teacher talked slower than molasses but it was fine. Lunch was when It hit her. She didn't want to walk with Luna. Nor did she want to walk with Candy. She wanted to walk hand in hand with Gavriella Shelia Marsh-Brofloski. It hit her a soon as she sat down. She saw Gavri and took in her beauty and then it felt like she got flattened by a steamroller.

  "Oh fuck." Was all she could say as Gavri sat down. Gavri glanced up at her and arched an eyebrow

  "Are you okay?" She asked her voice laced with mild concernment. Skye nodded unable to look her SBF in the eye. Gavri just shrugged and went to work eating her food. Skye just sat. Her fork poked her food in fear. She couldn't make a sound. Her breath hitched when Gavri reached across and took Skye's hand in her own hands. "Are you sure that your okay Skybee?" Gavri said worry laced her voice. Skye nodded. "Okay." Gavri let go of her hand and went back to her food. Skye just sat and stared at her hand. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks reddened her head was spinning. She shot up from the table "Skye wher-"

  "I...um... batHROOM!" She yelled. All of her friends turned to her. "EEEEEHHHHHHH" Skye yelled as she ran out of the cafeteria. 

  "What's her problem?" Luna said arching an eyebrow. Gavri just glanced up at her friends. Then her face reddened and her eyes widened 

  "Holy shit." Gavri said. She shoved her face into her hands and gave a loud sigh. Everyone turned to her. Candy placed a hand on Gavri's shoulder. 

  "Are you okay Gavri" she said. An muffled scream was the only reply. "What's wrong?" Candy asked sympathetically looking her friend in the eye.

  "Holy shit." was all Gavri said in reply. Meanwhile in the bathroom Skye was seated arms around her knees. She sniffled to herself wiping the tears from her eyes. "Holy crap. Why am I like this?" Skye muttered to herself. The bathroom door was pushed open. Skye looked up. Luna stood over her with an arched eyebrow. 

  "What the hell was that Skye?" Luna said. Skye mumbled something under her breathe. "Say what now?" Luna said. Skye looked up at her. she mutter again this time it was a little more comprehendible. "One more time" Luna said.

   "I said I might like Gavi..." Skye said shoving her face back into her knees. Luna rolled her eyes.

   "So fucking what?" Luna sighed. Skye glanced up baffled. Luna held out her hand. "Come on. Get up." she said Skye took her hand. Luna pulled her up. "Lets go." The two walked out of the bathroom. 

   "I'm so embarrassed..." Skye muttered glancing down at the floor. Luna with a hand on her back told her that it's okay and that it happens all the time etc. As the girls returned to the cafeteria Gavri gazed up. Her and Skye locked eyes then both immediately looked away. Their friends all chuckle to themselves as the two finish their lunch.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is called "Then I woke up" by the Clique Girlz  
>  Glad you enjoyed!


	3. The Glass is Cracked but it's not yet Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde come home, problems resurface and somebody is going to jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit My 3rd chapter today! I'm on a roll! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm just gonna warn you now: Gavri and Skye are Hella gay for each other in this chapter. Their also some angst and sad shit like that.

  A few days after the cafeteria incident Skye came to school with a bright smile. Which was quite the shift in character for her. The first to notice was of course Gavri. "What are you smiling about Skybee?" She said smiling at Skye. Skye turned to her excitedly.

  "My dad is coming home today!" Skye said excitedly. She could tell by Gavri's eyes that she was kind of lost. "OH! Clyde's coming home. Jimmy won't be home for about a week and a half." Gavri gave a hum in reply.

  "That's great Skybee!" Gavri replied lacing their fingers together. A faint blush peeked on both of their cheeks. "Are you guys doing anything?" Skye shrugged 

  "Not sure. But knowing how it normally goes I might have to crash at your place tonight." Skye said rolling her eyes. Gavri let out a laugh and a small snort escaped with it. Gavri looked horrified but Skye turned to her and the two started dying of laughter. Onlookers stared on in confusion. But the two laughed as they wandered off to their homeroom. When She got home Skye found her father seated at one of the chairs at the table. Skye looked at him worriedly "Dad?" Skye whispered. She walked over. Scott wasn't usually a crier. He only found himself doing it occasionally. He looked up at his daughter. He pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong?" Skye said concern glossing her lips like a new Chapstick. Scott looked at her.

 "Skye honey" he said. His voice sounded hoarse, almost as if he had been crying for a while. Skye looked at him fear in her eyes. He forced himself to look at his daughter. "I got a call from Kyle today. He told me some devastating news." He said. Skye glanced up. "It's Stan." 

 "Is he okay?" Skye said. Scott dropped the only words she thought were impossible to hear.

 "He had a relapse on his alcoholism. He fought somebody and as of right now it's believed to have been in self-defense. So Gavri and Seth are gonna be staying with Luna for tonight. Then tomorrow their gonna be with us for a while. Kyle is trying to sort out the charges and he's gonna be Stan's lawyer." Skye frowned trying to force down her smile. 

 "So I'm guessing that I'll be staying at Luna's tonight?" Scott smiled and gave a throaty laugh. He nodded. Skye let out a loud one note laugh. 

About an hour later Scott and Skylar pulled into the airport parking lot. The reached the area that Clyde texted to meet. Scott shifted his weight impatiently. Skye turned to him. She quietly laughed "It's okay dad. He'll be here soon." Scott hummed in response. Then from the gate Skye saw him in all of his glory. Clyde Donovan. She nudged Scott's arm. He turned, and he saw him

 "CLYDE!" He yelled as he ran to meet one of his husbands. Clyde opened his arms as Scott slammed into him griping him tightly. both were crying-at least Skye thought they were-The two kissed for an awkward-at least to Skye-amount of time. The two then returned to Skye. Clyde hugged her. They shared a quick smile. They walked back to the car. Skye drowned them both out in favor of her headphones. In the car she received a phone call from Candy.  
  "Hello?" She said.

  "Skye..." Candy said. Skye replied with a noise.

                                                                               " **Skye...My Dad's in jail,** " 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT what a chapter! I'm shook. How do you guys feel?! Let me know. This might be the last chapter that advances the plot. The next one is just a recap of all of the shit so far.


	4. Lets backtrack and chill tf out for a second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit lets backtrack a minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I need to chill with these updates

OKAY DAMN. Lets go over some shit about what's happening. OKAY SO: Here is my story so far summarized in a paragraph or two

So the kids are playing superhero's and they are all great friends. Here's who they are and their family situation.

Catscratch (Lacey) is Cartman's daughter

The Floral Faith (Gavriella) is Stan and Kyle's daughter

Professor Mystery (Candy) is Kenny and Butter's daughter

The Sugurnaut (Skylar) Is Scott, Clyde, and Jimmy's daughter

Super Nova (Luna) is Craig and Tweek's daughter

Love-Struck (Natalie) is Heidi's daughter

Lotus-Blossom (Keiko) is New Kids Daughter

Sonic Scream (Jennifer) Is Maggi (My Oc's) daughter

so the ships in case you are confused 

Candy and Luna are dating

Gavriella and Skylar have feelings for each other and might date soon

So next the drama starts when Skye and Gavri discover their feelings for each other but refuse to act on them. Clyde comes home Stan relapse on his drinking habit. Now one of Candy's dads are in jail.   
  


 

So now its time for me to sign off for tonight! A few new chapters will go live tomorrow. Love you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Emotions spill like waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which everyone cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm typing this it is exactly midnight! I'm gonna update more my children.

**" Skye...my dad is in jail"**

 

   "Wait what the- Candy what happened?!" Shallow shaky breathes were heard from the other side. "Candy, take deep breaths honey." Scott turned back worriedly. Skye pulled her phone away from her ear "It's Candy" She hissed before returning to the call. "Candy did you try to call Luna?"

   "Y-yes but she didn't answer" sobs ran through her phone speaker. "C-can you p-p-please come get me! I have to leave." She yelled.

  "Dad! We have to go get Candy like right now!" Skye yelled.

   "Candy?" Clyde said in a confused tone.

   "Cassandra McCormick" Scott said as he turned back to his daughter "Is she okay? Is Luna with her?"

   "No, I think she's alone." She put her phone to her ear "Candy are you alone?"

   "Y-y-yeah." She said her voice shaky and her breath hitched. "My Daddy went with them to get Dad!" Candy shouted.

   "We're on our way honey. Where are you now?" Skye asked gazing anxiously out of the window.

   "I'm in my room. I'm hiding in the closet." Candy muttered.

   "Who was arrested?" Scott asked. Skye shrugged. The car pulled into the McCormick's driveway. Skye through open her door.

   "Candy I'm coming to get you." Skye said. She walked up the stairs to Candy's room and opened the door. Skye walked over to the closet and opened the door. She pulled a shaking Candy into her arms. Just then Candy's phone went off. Skye picked it up the contact read " _Keeper of my heart <3_". Skye handed the phone to Candy. She answered putting it on speaker phone.

  "What's wrong Babe are you okay?" Her nasally ass Craig voice ran through the speakers. Skye spoke first.

  "Dude Candy is freaking the fuck out." She said. She heard a faint voice in the back that sounded like Gavri. She heard a thud and then Gavri's voice 

   "Luna where are you going?!" She looked down at the phone "The fuck?" She said arching an eyebrow. Putting her ear to the phone. "Hello?" 

  "Gavriella it's Skylar." Skye said nervously. As usual Gavri replied as she always does

  "Hey Skybee! You alright? You sound worried!" She held a voice of concern. 

  "Uh yeah Candy's dad just got fucking arrested." 

  "Holy shit dude! Which one?"

  "I have no idea she won't talk to me." The door to the bedroom swung open and there stood Luna Laura Tucker. She stared in horror at Candy. She shoved Skye out of the way and pulled Candy into a warm embrace. Candy sobbed into her girlfriend's chest, soaking her "Red Racer" shirt in the process. 

  "It's okay my love just let it out" Luna said rubbing a hand across Candy's back. Luna was now crying herself. It was a rare sight to behold. Luna never cries. She's a mini Craig in all categories except for her piercing blue eyes, and her pleathera of dark freckles. 

  "Oh Luna it was awful. They took him away in a car! He's been framed I tell you! Fucking framed!" An even rarer sight was Candy cursing. That's how fucked up this all truly was. 

  "Come on Baby lets go home okay. We'll just relax okay." Luna said picking Candy up in her arms. 

  "Can I cuddle you?" Candy whimpered.

  "Of course my love" Luna whispered. Candy buried her face into Luna's neck quietly sobbing. Luna pressed a kiss to her girlfriends temple. tears still ran from Luna's eyes as she carried Candy down and out of the house. Placing her into the car and sliding in next to her. Skye slid in last whispering in a hushed tone to Gavri. Nobody spoke the whole ride home. They arrived at the Tucker house hold. Skye gave her parent's their goodbyes and got her stuff. Luna-still carrying Candy-entered her house to two very angry parents and a sheepish looking Gavri.

  "Where the hell have you been?" Craig asked eyeing his daughter. When Luna opened her mouth to reply Tweek began to talk.

  "You scared us have to death!" Craig glanced at him. "Okay you scared me half to death! You need to tell one of us when you leave. You could have gotten kidnapped or something!" Tweek said. Luna rolled her eyes. 

  "Here it comes" she muttered

  "Okay then smartass. Where were you?" Craig retorted. 

  "I was helping Candy cause one of her parents just got fucking arrested." Luna almost shouted. Both men's angry glances dropped to looks of concern. 

 "Wait what?" Tweek said.

 "Holy shit he finally got caught..." Craig muttered. Everyone turned to look at him.

  "Holy shit okay hold on. Which parent got arrested?" What Candy said next caused everyone to turn pale.

  ~~~~ **"My Daddy-I mean L-Leo"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a fucking ride. Also that's a little gay their ladies.  
>  Thanks for reading lovies


	6. The one where Luna and Candy are fucking gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a little angsty fluff break after the bomb I just Fucking dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you all are still here!

  The matter at had to Luna was just supporting Candy through this. Luna had sent her upstairs with a bath bomb and some pajamas. The room around her was chaos. Gavri was texting her dad about Butter's being arrested. Tweek was downing his third cup of coffee. Craig was calling Scott. Craig also had to apologize to Clyde for cockblocking him. Skye just sat on the floor and stared into what Luna could only assume was the void. She stood up and walked up the stairs she knocked on the bathroom door. "Baby you okay in there." Luna must have leaned to far because the door opened and she fell into the room. She looked up and saw Candy curled up in the corner still wrapped in a towel. Her hair was damp and so was the ground around her. Luna gazed at her girlfriend and felt her heart fucking shatter. She crawled over to Candy "Baby can I touch you?" Luna asked. Candy nodded in reply. Luna put her arms around Candy. The two sat there for a few minutes in silence. Untill Candy spoke

   "Luna I'm so sorry." She whispered.

   "For what?" Luna said.

   "That you have to put up with me and my stupid fucking bullshit."

   "Dude I don't care if you sold your soul to Satan. I'm still gonna care about you."

   "Are you sure?"

   "Hell yeah! I love you Cassandra Elizabeth McCormick." Luna said. Candy turned to her. Eyes wide. The realization hit her like a bus

   "oH SH-" She was cut off by a finger over her lips.

   "I-I love you too." Candy said this was the first smile she had shown all night. Luna smiled. She leaned toward Candy. Candy gasped and quickly closed the gap between the two of them. Tweek walked upstairs and saw they two kiss. He immediately turned and walked right back down.

  "Luna."

  "Yes Love?"

  "Can we stay here like this forever?"

  "Sure. I got no other plans." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just needed to write some fluff to calm my gay ass nerves. Hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Who's to say things won't change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we get another viewpoint  
> (starts where chapter 5 stops and shows you what happened to the others during chapter 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guy's how's it going? 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter his an implied sexual act (Sorry :( )

**"My Daddy-I mean L-Leo"**

  Skye felt her breath hitch in her throat. She looked over at Gavri who was clutching her phone in fear. Craig just stood still afraid that if he moved he'd fall. Tweek was the first to actually say something "Christ I need a cup of coffee." He turned and walked into the kitchen. Candy stood uncomfortably 

  "Now you know." Candy mumbled "And no, I don't know anything else." All of their eyes pressured her to speak but Luna came to her rescue-as usual-She walked over to Candy with a bath bomb and a towel. 

   "Here, take these and go relax babe." Luna said motioning for Candy to go upstairs. Candy nodded and walked upstairs.

   "Holy shit Leo's lost it." Craig muttered. "I'm gonna call Scott." Skye opened her mouth to tell him that wasn't the best idea but he was already dialing. The phone was answered by Clyde

  "We're kind of a little busy right now Craig." Craig's face reddened.

   "Shit sorry Clyde. But this is extremely important." Craig muttered "I need to talk to Scott." 

   "He's got his mouthful right now can I pass along a message?"

   "Jesus Christ, Clyde I didn't need to know this. But yes you can." Craig rolled his eyes. "Okay so I just got some disturbing news."

   "What happened?" Clyde asked

    "Well somehow Leo got fucking arrested." The other end was silent for a few seconds Craig heard a faint 'Scotty stop for a second'. Then Scott's voice ran through the phone.

    "SO WAIT LEO GOT ARRESTED?!"

    "According to Candy, yes."

    "Shit" Scott said though his lisp still kind of hung on he could say s semi normally but at the end of the day it still sounded like 'thit'. Which Craig found pretty fucking hilarious. Meanwhile Tweek was on his second cup of coffee already brewing his third. He was muttering to himself about how Butters could never last there and how he's probably going to die. Tweek downed the mug and refilled it with the third. Craig walked over to him.

   "Honey you need to pace yourself." Craig said putting an arm around Tweek. In reply Tweek mad a noise and leaned his head on Craig's shoulder. Tweek signed both looked up to Gavri yelling.

   "DAD HE NEEDS A LAWYER! YOU'RE THE BEST LAWYER IN THIS HELL HOLE". She was silent for a minute. "Dad he doesn't need Wendy he needs you. His trial is after Stan's though!...Please dad he's your friend!" Her frown shifted to a smile. "Thank you so so so much Dad!...Okay...See you soon...Love you too. Okay bye... I got Leo a lawyer!" She said to the group.

  "Who?" Skye asked.

  "My dad Skybee, my dads gonna save him!" Trust me he'll be free in no time!" Skye smiled

  "Wow Gavri-baby that's great. Skye said. Gavri turned bright red.

  "Well it was nothing." She said placing a hand on the back of her neck. After about a half an hour Candy and Luna returned. They looked peaceful. The sat on one of the sofa's Candy resting her head on Luna's shoulder. "Hey!" Gavri said to them. Luna nodded and Candy made a noise. "I got your dad a lawyer Candy!" Candy smiled and nodded "It's my dad obviously!" Candy only gave a cute little snore. Luna looked down at her and kissed her on the temple.

  "Guys let Candy sleep she had a long day." Luna whispered. The other two nodded. Candy cuddled into Luna's side and continued to snore softly.

   "So I guess we have to figure out what to do tomorrow, am I right?" Gavri said. The other two nodded. "Okay, we should probably try to sleep tonight." Luna smiled

   "I would but I can't exactly go anywhere."

   Hours later when Tweek finally decided to go to bed he found Luna and Candy asleep on the sofa and Gavri was hugging Skylar in her sleep. Skye just had an arm around her. Tweek chuckled. He grabbed one of the blankets from the couch and put it over Luna and Candy. He kissed Luna on top of her head. He walked upstairs and off to bed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again :)


	8. Another story that hasn't been told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy gets a visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey squad! It's S.P. back at it again with more C.K.i.a.B.T! 
> 
> *OKAY PLEASE READ THIS*  
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS PEDOPHILIA, CONFRONTAION, AND FIGHTS.

   The next day Candy stirred to a knock on the door. She quietly slipped out of Luna's arms. She opened the door and was greeted by her dad "D-DAD!" Candy yelled as she through her arms around Kenny's waist.

   "Hey kid!" He says picking her up. Luna stirred gently and looked over she smiled, and laid back down.

   "How's Daddy? she said. Kenny's eyes faltered

   "Still locked away." He said frowning at the ground.

   "Come inside its cold out." Candy said leading him in side and shutting the door. The two sat down at the table. Craig wandered in a little while later. He jumped when he saw Kenny

    "Holy shit! You just gave me a heart attack" Craig said raising a middle finger at Kenny. Kenny laughed and pointed to one of the chairs.

    "Take a seat my good man." Kenny said. Craig rolled his eyes and sat down.

    "So Kenny what the hell happened to Leo?" Craig asked. Worry laced his voice.

    "Well...It started last night after dinner

We were sitting and watching a movie. When Buttercup said he heard something outside. He stood up and walked over to the front door. He opened it and saw something. He hasn't explained what it is yet. But he fought them. A child's screams were heard and a man was yelling about something. I ran out and grabbed Leo pulling him off of the guy. Neighbors have called the cops Leo's yelling the child is crying. That freak was trying to take the child according to what Leo said to the officer. But the jackass said he was taking his bratty daughter home. That was Nelly's daughter and she's a fucking lesbian. So that was not his kid. He made the child vouch for him. It was repulsive. The cops took both of them away. I just need a fucking lawyer to get Leo the hell out of there. He won't last a day. I have to wait to pay bail until the trial and I have to get a fucking lawyer. I'm so scared of what's gonna happen this whole thig sucks. I'm just..." He trailed off and began to sob.   


  Candy's eye widened "WAIT HE DOES HAVE A LAWYER!" The two men turned to look at her. 

   "Wait what?" Kenny said in a surprised tone. 

   "Gavriella got Kyle to be his lawyer!" Candy replied excitedly. Kenny's eyes widened. Craig smiled.

   "Atta girl Candy-Cane!" Kenny said hugging his daughter. Candy giggled excitedly. 

   "Damn that just made this a hell of a lot easier." Craig said.

   "Kyle's a hell of a lawyer so we are set to win. He pokes holes, gets all of the witnesses, all of that fun shit." Kenny laughed

   "I mean with Kyle on our side we've already won!" Candy said clapping excitedly.

   "What the hell is going on in here?" Luna asked. Candy turned to her 

   "Good morning my Lucky Star!" Candy said excitedly. She walked over to Luna and the two hugged. When they pull apart Candy quick pecks Luna on the lips. Luna chuckles and pecks her back.

  "Well shit Candy-Cane you and Stargirl are at the kissing stage now huh?" Both girls laugh of embarrassment

  "Damn Luna-Lu A McCormick?"

  "Yes dad a McCormick. I love her in a way only a ten year old could" Luna said dropping a middle finger. Both of the men laughed. "So what happened?" Luna said. 

  "Kyle is gonna save my daddy!" Candy said smiling.

  "Aw yay babe that's great!" Luna said draping an arm around her. Candy then spoke

                                                                **"I think with Kyle we have the power to win!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Candy and Luna they are so cute :) also Kenny and Craig are going to interact more. These two are each others support team for the trial. I know I'm hyping up Kyle but he really is good. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I felt that you all needed an explanation after what happened in the other chapters.


	9. Let's save the fucking world!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally so superhero shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who came here for some wholesome ass fun I dedicate this chapter to you! :)

     The town was shaken up with the scent of crime. Many arrests had been made since Leo's a few days prior. The whole town was on edge. Who would be exposed next? The young superhero team known as the **Freedom Fighters** lurked through the city on the hunt, the hunt for crime. The team had split off in groups of two incase something bad happened. Gavri and Skye walked along the alleyway. They walked side by side hand in hand. laughing and cracking jokes. Skye felt herself falling harder which sucked. She sighed. "I'm bored" She said rolling her eyes.

     "Same" Gavri said The two chuckled. "Wanna go find some pricks to fight?" 

     "Hell yeah!" Skye cheered. The two ran out of they alley and began their hunt. While Luna and Candy wandered off toward Starks Pond. The two edged along the woods. The two froze as they heard a noise. The girl's turned to each other. They decided to move closer toward the figure. The snap of a twig made Candy scream. Luna through a hand over her mouth. The two moved behind a tree. The figure drew closer. From the church Lacey and Natalie heard a loud scream. The two turned to each other and ran toward the sound Lacey calling the others, Natalie running ahead. When they arrived on the ground was Luna's dark green chullo hat.

     "Holy shit" Nat muttered. Lacey picked up the hat as the rest of the team joined them. Kieko spoke first

     "So...Who's gonna tell their dads?" She asked. The others all stared at her. They all turned to the woods and ran. Yelling for the girls to come out and stop fucking with them. It was getting dark and the snow was falling heavier when all hope seemed lost. "Somebody has to tell them" Kieko said sternly "and it isn't gonna be me." She said. 

     "I'll do it." Skye said." Her voice hoarse form yelling. "The rest of you go to the police." They all nodded and went their separate ways. Skye pulled out her phone and called Craig-he's an emergency contact-His voice ran through with a simple greeting. "Hi Craig it's Skylar. I have some news. It's Luna...She's missing" She heard a thud. And a loud scream Skye gasped and hung up. She called Kenny. "uh Kenny. You might want to sit down...Your daughter...She's missing" She heard a loud gasp and the line went dead. She frowned nervously. "Well shit" she said.

 

**"This is gonna suck. It's gonna suck real hard."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my Loves! Sorry that this was a short chapter. Tomorrow's will be a lot longer :)


	10. The Hunt for the Prize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kenny, Craig and Tweek are good parents. But Leo's still in jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit another midnight update. My favorite. 
> 
> WARNING THIS CHAPTERS KINDA SAD

   Skye sat quietly on a bench by Starks Pond. She felt a warm presences beside her. She turned to see Gavri beside her. "The police say that they can't do shit till the snow stops, which I think is complete and utter bullshit." She spoke sadly. Skye leaned on Gavri's shoulder.

   "Gavri. You are the greatest person I have ever met." Skye said blushing. Gavri smiled and blushed gently. Skye sighed "Should we go look for them?" Gavri nodded. The two stood up and walked toward the forest. Lacing their fingers together. As they got closer they heard shouting behind them

   "Where is my Baby!" The two whipped around Kenny came running towards them Craig and Tweek running behind him. Kenny stopped in front of the trees beside Gavri and Skye.

    "Holy shit, Holy shit, oh fuck, oh god" Tweek yelled. All three men had obviously crying. Gavri and Skye entered the woods with the adults all yelling for their children. Gavri noticed something in an upper area. 

    "This way!" She whispered to Skye. The two creeped to the clearing they saw a little cabin. "Holy fuck!" Skye whispered. Kenny seeing them came over. 

    "Let me come with you." He said calmly. The three walked up to the house and Kenny snuck around the back. "Yep. It's a basement." He said worriedly. Walking over to the ground door he saw a lock on it. "Fuck its locked." Kenny whispered. 

   "Have no fear! I have a bobby pin!" Gavri said pulling it out and handing it to Kenny. He popped the lock off and opened the doors. He walked down and saw three tiny beds. Only one had a figure in it. Kenny walked over and saw a little girl curled up in a ball shivering a teeth blue. Kenny gasped. 

   "It's Nelly's kid!" Kenny said in a shocked tone. "Holy fuck! The guy who put my baby in jail lives here." Kenny quietly shouted. Kenny walked to the basement door and pulled on it. It wouldn't budge. He glared at it and started to slam his body into it. Eventually it swung open. Kenny walked into the tiny ass home. Gavri and Skye followed him up. Gavri holding Nelly's daughter in her arms and Skye Texting Craig where they were. Kenny saw his daughters coat on the floor. His eyes widened. He ran toward one of the rooms and yanked open the door. There was the guy. He stood by his bed doing something. He was shaking. When the door opened he shot around to Kenny. "What the FUCK are you doing?!" Kenny yelled. The guy stammered Craig and Tweek ran into the room as the guy spoke 

  "U-uh hiya there pal!" He said awkwardly. Kenny shoved him out of the way and on the bed lied his poor sweet Candy-Cane. Tears weld in his eyes. Tweek ran to the bed and picked up Luna. She was limp in his arms. His eyes widened 

  "YOU KILLED HER!" Tweek yelled. "YOU KILLED MY BABY GIRL. I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Tweek placed his daughter back down onto the bed and lunged at the man. Skye glanced at Gavri

  "don't worry I have photos." Gavri said smirking and holding up her phone. Skye smiled. 

  "Good. They'll come in handy later." Kenny had his face buried into his daughters chest sobbing loudly. Craig had called the police. Tweek had the guy in a head lock screaming things at him. After about 25 minutes the authorities showed up. Took the man away in a car. While  the girls were taken in a truck. Kenny, Tweek and Craig rode in the ambulance. Gavri looked at Skye.

   "You don't think they died do you?" 

   "Hell no. Their way to strong." The two smiled. They left the house and began to walk slowly toward their houses. The snow was still falling but it had cleared up. When Skye and Gavri arrived home they entered the house. Scott and Clyde were passed out on the couch. Skye kissed their foreheads. "Come on lets get some sleep." And so they did. well they at least tried to.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') I just did that! I almost didn't write it like this. But nevertheless hope you enjoyed!


	11. In living breathing color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone! I've been busy lately! Thanks for reading.

     The hospital was quiet. The only sound that carried was quiet sobs. Kenny stared at the ground frowning to himself. He felt as if he were to blame. "Damnit..." He whispered. Craig turned to him. Kenny looked up. "I know we couldn't have prevented this, but..."

    "But what?" Craig asked 

    "I still feel as if I'm to blame." Kenny muttered.

    "No way dude. There's nothing we could have done to prevent this." Craig muttered. Tweek clung to him sobbing into hi shoulder. "Honey it will be okay. The doctors are doing what they can." he pressed a kiss to Tweek's cheek

   "I just wish we showed up sooner!" Tweek said. His voice cracking as he spoke. Tears flowed down his cheeks "I mean shit! What do we do! Our daughters could literally fucking die!" Craig hugged him tighter. "I mean you all choose to say that it's okay but it's fucking not!" Tweek quietly yelled. 

   "Well shit..." Kenny said rubbing the back of his neck. "When you put it like that, I'm actually terrified..." Kenny's voice trailed off as a doctor walked out. He walked over to the three men. 

   "Which one of you are the guardian of Luna Tucker?" Both Tweek and Craig nodded. The doctor nodded at them. "I have some news." Tweek gripped Craig's arm. "Your daughter has regained conciseness and is requesting your presence." Tweek and Craig shot up from their seats excitedly and dashed towards the doors. The doctor followed them. Kenny sat in the chair. He smiled as he stood up and stretched. He sat back down and let the tears flow again.

    "Fuck..." Kenny whispered. He thought to himself 'Please let her live, don't let her die yet! She's so young. LET HER LIVE DAMNIT!' Kenny leaned back in his chair. "Is this what my friend's felt like for me?" He muttered to himself. Another doctor walked out of the doors.

   "Are you the guardian of Maia Lynch?" The doctor asked. Kenny defeatedly shook his head. The doctor nodded and walked away. Kenny deflated back into his chair.

   "Greatly I've lost everyone. First Leo and now Candy." Kenny said tearfully. As he spoke another doctor exited.

   "Candy's father?" He said pointing to Kenny. Kenny nodded and stood up. "Follow me sir." The doctor said. Kenny nodded and followed the man. They arrived to Candy's hospital room. The pale looking little girl sat in the hospital bed. She looked up.

   "Dad!" She said excitedly. Kenny quickly walked over to his daughter and hugged her.

   "Honey I thought you were dead!" Kenny whispered to her. She squeezed him tighter. He smiled as he held her. "I love you my little Candy-Cane" Kenny said.

  "Love you to dad!" Candy said smiling. She turned to one of the nurses. "Can I see Luna Tucker?" Candy asked. The nurse smiled.  

  "If your feeling up to it my dear." Candy nodded. The nurse signaled to other to get a wheel chair. Candy smiled. The IV and breathing tanked were pushed behind her as she rode down the hall to Luna's room. When they arrived Luna was still hugging her parent's. Candy smiled widely.

  "Luna!" She said excitedly. Luna immediately released her parents. Seeing Candy made her start to cry. Candy waddled over to Luna's bed. The two embraced "Hi My star!" Candy whispered.

  "Hello my love." Luna whispered. The two pressed their lips together in a quick peck. They parted and hugged again.

  "Well shit." Kenny chuckled. "At least their alive." He said rolling his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Love you all! Thanks for reading :)


	12. The history of those who bore us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids expose their parents. (The main four, Butters, and Creek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I have returned from the grave! This is a sad but light hearted chapter.
> 
> *WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE, HOMOPHOBIA, UNDERAGE DRINKING, DEPPRESSION, AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE.*

    A few days after Candy and Luna were allowed to leave the hospital, the kids all decided to have a slumber party. While they were all having deep conversations the subject of the adults was brought up. Each kids had something they each entrusted to be shared amongst the group. Due to it being her idea to discuss the parents' Lacey went first. She stood up and grabbed a hairbrush holding it like a microphone.

"Well my dad was a fucked up child, and everybody knows this. But as he grew it might be safe to say there was an attempt to get better. Although nobody's perfect. After he and Kyle had that huge falling out in 8th grade, I think he realized that he was truly fucked up. He begged his mother to get him therapy witch helped a little bit, but not completely. He eventually turned to taking drugs to mellow out. It only gave him an addiction and his grades going down the drain. His mother eventually grew a pair and stepped up. She sent him to rehab-the same one Tweek resided at-where he spent time detoxing and thoroughly calming down. He was in the clinic on and off for a few years but eventually they let him go. He also managed to drop some weight but only about 10 pounds. He talked to Kyle and at least salvaged a tiny piece of their friendship. But the four boys never exactly became as close again. Heidi did eventually take him back for a few years. They only lasted for about 6 years. Then Nat and I were born. The two had a nasty breakup thus pulling me and Nat apart. But we found each other. As of now my dad runs his own small company here. Were actually doing quite well." Lacey sighed. "He's just a little power hungry sometimes." Lacey sat back down and passed the brush off to Luna. "All you Lu." Luna stood.

"Okay, so As you all probably know my parents got together in 4th grade. At first it wasn't exactly real. But about a month in they decided that maybe it was real. So they ran with it. They officially started dating on October 28th. I'm gonna start with Craig because his is more simplistic. Craig got braces in 6th grade. That was also the year that Tweek temporarily moved away because his parents feared they would get caught giving people meth coffee. So Craig spent that year trying to move on. He dated Stan for like a month. At the end they just decided to stay friends. Clyde tried dating him for like a week. They weren't exactly a right fit either. Craig had nothing-maybe not Stan-against them, but it just didn't feel right. After that year the Tweak's returned to South Park. Craig vowed that he would never ever let Tweek leave him again. In 7th grade Tweek's family was caught selling meth and giving it to their minor aged son. The two were arrested and after a lengthy trial, He was welcomed into the Tucker home with open arms. (Switching to Tweek) Tweek was sent to rehab soon there after. He was there for about a year and a half. Craig  would visit him every weekend. That's also where the two had their first kiss. It was short and sweet. Tweek isn't yet 100% better-he still has to go to therapy and stuff.-He has shown signs of getting better than he was. Craig proposed when they were 16, He said he couldn't wait any longer. Tweek-while extremely hesitant-said yes. The two were married at 18 on October 28th and I was born two years later. So that's my story or whatever." Luna said flopping down handing the brush to Candy.

"This ones a doozy." Candy said shifting and standing. "Okay so! Leo and Kenny were late to the dating party. They got together in 11th grade, and have been together since. Leo was born into an abusive family. They were only truly kind to him until he started school. He was to young to even know what he did exactly. But every time he'd mess up he was just grounded again. He would come to school bruised and bloody. Sometimes adorning broken bones. Other times not even showing. It got to the point where he became severely depressed. His only close friends were Tweek and Kenny. He could tell them anything. Except the pain that was inflicted upon him. He would walk alone, becoming antisocial. There were days that he wouldn't even leave the house-let alone his bed-On November 25th at 6:45 AM. Leopold Stotch walked to the bridge in the woods. He removed his shoes placing a note underneath one. He sighed and went to the edge. He spread his arms and fell forward. He landed in the cold, unforgiving, water. He was found almost a half hour later by a hiker. She pulled him out. She performed CPR and yelled for others to get help. Kenny found the note. He gazed over the bridge. He slid down the brush covered hill to where the hiker sat with a semi conscious Leo. Kenny yelled at him. And held him tightly. His parents found out about their sons attempted death wish on the morning news. With angry fists, rage full eyes and clenched teeth, they visited the boy. The informed him that he was grounded forever. The two left immediately after. The nurse eventually managed to coaxed out the boys dark secret. Kenny sat beside him. Just holding him, as Leo explained his trauma. It was kind of hard to say, But he got through it all. About two days after his attempted suicide, Leo had to have his left leg amputated. He was devastated, but he did get a prosthetic leg. He spent the months before the trial learning to walk again. After this whole ordeal a trial was thrown into the works. At the end of the day his dad is serving life and his mom got 30 years. He was adopted by PC Principal and Strongwoman. Kenny's life didn't really change but once they turned 18 the two got their own place and settled down. Kenny got wasted at a party and got a random girl pregnant and I was born. Once they knew they were ready they got married about 4 years ago. That's it!" Candy said smiling. She handed the brush to Gavri and sat back down and into Luna's arms. Gavri nodded and began. 

"Okay so, My parents have been friends since kindergarten. They only seemed to grow closer, so it was almost inevitable they ended up together. They began dating in 8th grade and it started out great, but then the two had their bad moments like when Kyle found out that Stan had a drinking problem. He tried to make Stan get help causing a wedge between the two of them. Stan began to push away and Kyle tried to get closer. Resulting in the two braking up in 10th grade. During that time both were miserable. Stan's problem only got worse. At one point he even got arrested for a DUI. Kyle threw himself into his studies and overworked himself. He lost sleep and skipped meals to study. By the end of the year Kyle was thinner and paler and Stan was depressed as fuck. The two got back together at the end of the summer. Stan proposed to Kyle while they were in San Diego for their anniversary. Kyle had the exact same idea and proposed to Stan as well. The two were married fast. But Stan has been falling in and out of his drinking habit. That's why he's in jail waiting for a trial." Gavri placed her head in her hands. "I heard Kyle talking on the phone to Kenny and I heard him say that he's at his at his wits end with all of Stan's bullshit, and that he ans Stan are considering divorce. Or at least counseling. I hope they choose the second one. I don't want them to separate." Gavri Sobbed. The girls all sat in a stunned silence. "I just wish Skye was here."

"Where is Skye?" Candy asked. "Also same I don't want them to split. They look so in love in their wedding photo!"

"Her and her family went out to dinner to celebrate Jimmy coming home." Luna said putting her arm around Candy's shoulder. "And I was at Gavri's yesterday with Tweek, The photo isn't even on the wall anymore. The two were talking about it while Tweek dropped off some coffee. Kyle mentioned how he just wishes that Stan would just get help or something. The main factor is how they've just drifted apart. He also said that the two haven't been intimate in ages. He's just lonely Gavri It'll be fine." Gavri sighed.

"Luna I honestly hope your right." Gavri said whipping her eyes. I just need a lot of hugs and my Skybee." She whispered. Everybody gave their words of love and encouragement to her.

"Thanks guys. I really needed to vent." They all squeezed her a little tighter. None of them slept that night.

Lacey piped in with her last words of wisdom 

 **" Well, Maybe the two just need a little PUSH" ** She smirked.

 **"Lacey that's a fucking brilliant idea!"** and thus began the new arc of the Freedom Friends story

**#SAVESTYLE2K18**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') Damn that was stressful. I've been writing this chapter since the 23rd of July. So here you go! I'm actually debating on the Style divorce. I wouldn't count on it happening but. Be prepared angsty shit is coming.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANKS FOR WAITING AND READING THIS SHIT SHOW OF A FIC!!!!


	13. I was under the impression that you cared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavri and Kyle have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from my cave to give you angsty stuff.

  Gavri was sat in her room doing homework-as most do on a Friday night :/- When a knock rang from her door. Gavri looked up "Yes?" She asked silently. The door opened and her father stood in the door way.

  "Gavri can we have a talk?" He said shifting his weight. Gavri nodded. He sat down on the side of her bed. "Um okay so your dad and I have been having some troubles lately and we aren't exactly sure how to solve it." He said glancing at the ground. Gavri turned to him. Her eyes huge. "So I've been thinking. Stan's trial is in about a week, but after word Stan and I are considering getting a divorce." Kyle said. Gavri turned back to her homework to conceal her now flowing tears. "I just wanted to prepare you for a lot of change in the air." Gavri nodded

  "O-okay..." She whispered. He came over and hugged her. Muttering how it will be okay. When the two parted Gavri gazed at her father as the reality of what she was just told settled in.  She turned to face Kyle. "But why? What happened?" She whispered. Kyle's eyes widened as he looked down at his daughter.

 "Oh- Honey nothing happened we ju-just drifted apart over time. It's not really anything that happened we just became different people. A-almost strangers. I just feel like I'm losing him to his alcoholism. I tell him to get help but he never fucking listens to me. I just wish it could be like when we first got married again. We were so much happier then. When Stan actually held me, and told me he loved me. When I would wake up to a passionate good morning kiss instead of a chaste awkward kiss. I-" Kyle started to cry into his palms. Gavri followed him to the floor and hugged him. "I- I still love him and want to be with him. But it almost feels like he doesn't feel the same." Kyle whispered into his daughter's thick orange curls. The an idea popped into Gavri's mind.

  "We could go visit and find out!" She said. Kyle looked at her blankly. "You know you could talk in a normal tone to each other instead of screaming." She said. Kyle nodded. He picked her up and walked to her bedroom door. He pushed it open and walked hurriedly down the steps. He put Gavri down and through on his coat. Gavri did the same. She slipped on her new snow boots and followed her dad to the car. Soon they were driving to the South Park county jail. Kyle parked and got out before Gavri could even unbuckle her seatbelt.

  "Hey Luke. I know that we are set on information for the case, but I just want to talk to Stan for a moment if you don't mind." Kyle said. Luke nodded The three walked down the hall. They reached a barred cell. Inside sat a disheveled looking Stan. He had bags under his eyes and stubble covering his face. "Can you please watch my daughter?" Kyle muttered. Luke nodded.

  "Marsh you have a visitor." He barked. Stan sat up and turned his head toward the group. He let out a low groan and rolled his eyes. He sighed heavily and dramatically. Kyle sucked in a breath to avoid yelling at the fucked up mess of a man in front of him. Luke opened Stan's cell and led him by the arms to a visitors room. Once the two were inside the door was shut and locked. Luke led Gavri down the hall and let her color in a coloring book behind his desk. Back in the room Stan and Kyle sat facing each other, but avoiding eye contact. Eventually Stan gazed up at Kyle.

   "Well fuck, you leave for a week and come back looking even more like a priss then before." He said rolling his eyes. Kyle looked at him angrily.

   "Fuck you Stan. I'm trying to help you get the fuck out of here!" Kyle said slamming a fist gently on the table between them. 

   "Why? So you can leave me and fucking go to Denver?" Stan said leaning forward his eyes full of harsh anger.

   "NO!" Kyle yelled

  "ARE YOU SURE CAUSE IT FUCKING SEEMS LIKE IT!" Stan replied now shouting as well

  "NO I WANNA STAY HERE! I WANNA STAY WITH YOU! BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I FIGHT IT I MISS YOU STANLEY!" Kyle shouted. Both he and Stan realizing what Kyle had just said. They locked eyes.

 "You miss me Kyle?"

 "Yes...I miss my husband. I'm just to fucking stubborn to admit it." 

 "Well shit...I knew you still cared for me."

 "Well obviously. If I didn't would I really jump at the chance to be your lawyer?"

 "I highly doubt it."

 "Exactly! At the end of the day I still love you."

 "I know. I'm sorry I'm such a fucking jackass." Stan said using one of his hands to cup Kyle's cheek. Kyle placed a hand on Stan's. 

 "We need to get some help Stan." Kyle whispered. 

 "I know love." Stan whispered sadly.

 "Stan..."

 "Yes?"

 "I-I love you..." Stan didn't reply. He gazed at the floor. Kyle started to silently cry. Stan raised his head. He leaned forward lips slightly ajar. The two sets of lips fell into place working in a beautiful rhythm. The two spent the rest of their time together in an aggressive lip lock until Luke came in and had to practically drag Kyle away. As he and Gavri exited the building he hugged her. "Thank you love." He said. Gavri smirked and pulled out her phone. To the group chat she texted 

  **"Phase one complete."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	14. Mindless Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle makes a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG!!!!  
> But I'm back for a hot minute! School is H E L L   
> So I'll try to update more.  
> I lowkey feel like the Style thing was a lil rushed so I'm gonna try to draw that out a bit more.  
> Thanks for being supportive and waiting <3

**"Phase One Complete"**

~~~~The words rang out through the group chat. Gavri smiled a small victory smile. They at least knew that the other still cared. But they were a long way from being one hundred percent okay. Kyle drove through the neighbor hood quietly singing to himself

**_"I hope you know that when you are down~_**   ****

_**That you turned my life around~"** _

  He hummed quietly as he pulled into the driveway. He parked and he and Gavri walked back into their house. A quiet snowfall littering the ground. Kyle pulled out his phone nodding to Gavri as she walked hurriedly up the stairs. He dialed a number and placed a phone to his ear. Gavri stopped, she never liked to eavesdrop but sometimes it was important. She heard her fathers voice taking in a hushed tone. "I-I can't keep doing this for you. You can't keep coming to me when you get moody. I'm-" He paused for a second to listen to the other end. "I- It feels like a betrayal to my family, and-" He was cut off again by yelling. "JUST LET ME TALK DAMNIT!" Kyle yelled. Gavri jumped at the sudden burst of anger from her usually calm and collected father. "Look, I can't do this anymore. I'm trying to fix things with Stan. Besides it was supposed to be a one time thing. But of course it can never be a one time thing with you can it?" Gavri slid down a stair trying to conceal herself, and to hear a bit better. "I- I know. I'm sorry. I just- Stan and I- No were actually getting somewhere. He told me he loves me and- No he meant it. I can assure you he did." Kyle pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose. He let out and exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even really that consensual- No, It was the night after Stan got arrested and I was fucking drunk. I couldn't have- Dude I swear I was absolutely buzzed and then I woke up naked in your bed." Gavri placed a hand over her mouth. Her father cheated on Stan! She felt tears bubble in her eyes but blinked them away. She felt sick. "No Stan doesn't know. I can't tell him." There was a pause. "He'll kick your ass if you do." Another pause "Yes he'll kick mine too. We'll both be dead." Kyle sat down in one of the chairs in the living room. "Look I have to go. It's close to my daughters bedtime. I'll call you later." Kyle hung up the phone. He sighed placing his head in his hands. Gavri decided to wait a few seconds before she made her presence known. She counted to ten in her head and walked down the stairs.

  "Dad?" She tried quietly. Kyle lifted his head up his eyes pained when he glanced up. "It's time for me to go to bed." Gavri whispered. Kyle nodded and stood following his daughter up the stairs. After putting his daughter to bed Kyle walked aimlessly to his room. He fished in him and Stan's shared closet pulling out one of Stan's old t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants-also Stan's-He sat quietly onto the bed. he ran his fingers through his hair. His eye catching sight of a photo on the bedside table. He picked it up smiling at the photo. It was a group photo taken the night of senior prom. Kyle chuckled looking at everyone. They all looked so different and yet they looked exactly the same. Kyle's eyes gazed across each person and their respective partner.

**_Clyde aggressively dabbing, Scott facepalming at Clyde, Jimmy being the only of the three smiling._ **

**_Heidi smiling with an arm around her date._ **

**_Leo wrapped in Kenny's arms._ **

**_Craig and Tweek-Who had one Proms royalty the previous year-lip locked with Tweek being dipped by Craig._ **

**_Maggi was holding a red cup and staring confusedly at the camera_ **

**_Keiko was staring at Clyde with a face of disgust._ **

Kyle's eyes fell to him and Stan. Tears blotting his face like an exploded ink pen. The two were staring into each others eyes. Matching prom king crowns were perched on top of their heads. A tear fell from Kyle's eye hitting a part of the photo he refused to look at. He forced his eyes to look down to the face of Eric Cartman. He was glaring at Stan with a look of unbridled rage. A chocked sob pushed out of Kyle's throat. His phone buzzed. Kyle glanced down at the lit up screen. It read 

**One new message from Fatass**

_**"Kyle we have to talk about this eventually. Forget Stan hes a drunkin bastard. I can be a real man to you"** _

Kyle gasped gently. He turned off his phone and placed it on the night stand. His eyes widened

**"What the fuck have I done?!"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I hate myself (: 
> 
> DON'T WORRY MY STYLE LOVES WE ARE NOT TURNING TO KYMAN IN MY WHOLESOME STORY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TOUCH ON THIS SHIT!


	15. BitterSweet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Gavri talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my best thot. You know who you are <3

  Lacey stood outside of her house. Dawning her superhero costume. She perked up as a group of kids clad in strange colorful costumes. "Guys! I'm so glad you could make it!" Lacey said excitedly. Her friends all greeted her politely. "Were gonna have to be quiet going in cause my dad's asleep." The others quietly nodded. They all filed in to the house. Gavri glancing around anxiously. She was still uneasy after last nights ordeal. They all filed into the basement playroom and took there respective seats at the table. Gavri slouched in her chair. Her whole demeanor seemed off. The first to pick up on this was Skylar. She glanced at her SBF. Her eyes had a look of 'What's wrong?' in them Gavri looked at the ground. The kids had there little meeting as softly as they could as not to wake Cartman. Once the meeting was adjourned the kids filed out to go on their usual city checks. Skylar turned to Gavri her eyes laced with worry and her voice dripping with concern. 

  "Hey are you okay?" Skye asked Gavri turned to her

  "Everything's gone to shit" Gavri said sitting down on the curb. Skye sat down beside her placing an arm around Gavri 

  "Do you wanna talk about it?" Skye asked

  "It's just-" Gavri felt the tears choking her throat and a strangled sob burst out of her. Skye while visibly shaken held Gavri closer. Gavri ranted loudly to Skye for twenty minutes or so as they walked. Eventually they wandered to Starks pond and sat on a bench by the water. The two had fallen silent. The sunset blossoming over the horizon. Skye rubbed a hand along Gavri's back and the two sat. Gavri finally broke the silence. "Thanks for listening to me complain. I really appreciate it." She said leaning her head onto Skye's shoulder. Skye blushed gently

  "O-of course dude your my SBF I have to listen!" Skye said turning to Gavri. Gavri chuckled lightly. Skye laughed with her. The two glanced at each other eyes locking. Gavri being the first to cut it off. she looked down and blushed. Skye lost complete control over her body as she watched her hand reach up and cup Gavri's cheek. Gavri looked at her in complete and utter confusion 

  "W-what are you-" She was cut off by warm lips being gently pressed against her own. Her eyes widened with shock. But fluttered closed as she began to kiss back. placing both of her hands on Skye's cheeks. Skye's hands rested around Gavri's waist. The kiss was awkward and chaste. The two girls pulled away and stared at each other. Upon realizing what she had done Skye shot up in horror and started to run. Gavri stood up in shock and ran after her. The two ran down the darkened streets, Gavri yelling for Skye to come back. Both running down into the ally ways. Gavri tripped and fell with a loud thud. She yelped in pain as her body collided with the cold snow covered pavement. Skye whipped around and immediately ran back to Gavri.

 "HOLY SHIT ARE YOU OKAY?!" Skye yelled. Gavri nodded. Skye stared at the ground her eyes filled with utter shame. "I'm so sorry about that I shouldn't've-" She was cut off by Gavri pulling her down into another kiss. They sat in the alley way just taking this new feeling in for what felt like an utter millennium. Eventually they stopped to breathe. Both panting they stared at each other. Skye pushed herself and pushed out the words she had wanted to say for a long while. "Would you like to go out sometime? Like to a movie or something." Gavri nodded in reply. The two stood up. Gavri's knee scrapped and masked with blood. "Shit we should probably bandage that." Skye muttered. The two quickly headed back to Skye's house ready to take on whatever came next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bout time those fuckers got together.  
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
